Never Ending Love
by daniyuno
Summary: HinataXSasuke romantic oneshot. This is my very first time writing so I hope you all like it! I will warn you now it is lemonyyyy.


Never ending love

Hinatas pov

The trees are a blur as I run for my life from Deidra the breath catches in my chest my vision is fading at the edges I've used up all of my chakra in this fight, am I going to die here? I can hear the chewing from his hands I think this is it, I'm going to die right here right now. As I think this I trip on a tree branch and fall right in to something I wait for the pain, but I don't feel anything I hear mumbling when I look all I can see is someone with black hair as I pass out.

I slowly open my eyes as to blinding white light, I blink a few times as my vision begins to clear and I can tell I'm in a hospital I try to sit up and I feel a hand on my shoulder pushing me back down I look over and I see sasuke. Why is he here? Out of all people, I didn't think he liked me. "you need to lay down and rest you have been asleep for three days" what? "three days? Really what happened? Last thing I remember is running away from Deidra". as soon as I get done asking that question Itachi walks in the room he smiles "hello hinata glad to see you're awake". He has in his hands a fruit basket and places it on my bed side, " you and sasuke need to eat he hasn't left your bed side this whole time". I look over at sasuke and catch a glimpse of him shaking his head no. I chuckle and smile softly " w-well I'm glad to know someone stuck by me". He smiled and nodded his head, "the doctor says you can leave as soon as you want they just want to make sure you have rested enough" sasuke says as he stands up " Itachi can we talk outside for a minute" they both walk out the hospital room and I take this time to stand up and rinse my face off in sink. "gah hinata what did you expect Naruto-kun doesn't think of me of anything but a friend" I whisper to myself as I put my hair up in a bun. I hear someone cough and I turn around quickly and see sasuke standing there "Naruto is just stupid for not realizing how much you care for him". "its okay" I walk over to the chair it has a dress for me to wear. " I am going to get changed to get ready to leave sasuke d-do you mind s-stepping out for a minute" "sure" he smiles mischievously and heads out the door. What was that about. As I'm getting dressed I can't help but think about sasuke and itachi they have become so close since they fought each other. After they fought they both were exhausted and just talked it over lying on the ground and sasuke got itachi healed up and ever since they both have been best friends. As I get done getting dressed the nurse comes and tells me I can leave now I step out and sasuke standing there beside the door. I blush softly as I see him standing there in a white sweater and black pants with his hair covering his eyes some. " I am free to leave now y-you can g-go home n-now if you w-want to". He looks down at me and walks closer "Itachi told me to walk you home, you are still recovering" "oh okay" I smile and look up at him and turn and walk towards to the entrance. When I get to my home I bow " thank you for bringing me home" I stand back up and head towards the door "hinata you deserve someone who cherishes you as much as you cherish them, you are a very beautiful woman. I hate that idiot Naruto for not loving you like you deserve". I look back at him blushing horribly I don't even know what to think, I've never been called beautiful by anyone. I see him smiling at me and I run in the house I slide down the door and sit there I feel my heart pounding away. He thinks I'm beautiful? Maybe he was just being nice and trying to cheer me up. I go to bed with my mind on deep subjects.

I wake up and look at the clock its 4:30am I roll out of bed and take a nice hot shower I put on black shorts and purple tank top. I go down stairs and eat my breakfast, I need to do something today to get my mind clear what should I do today. I head towards the door and I can see Neij and TenTen talking in the main room, TenTen makes eye contact with me and she smiles and waves, I smile back and wave" Neij I'm heading out for the day see yall later" he waves at me and don't even turn around to notices me and I leave the house. I know they are seeing each other they just haven't announced it yet. I start walking towards the day hiking trail near the forest and I can see sakura running towards me "hey Hinata! Wait up" "hey sakura w-what's wrong"? she smiles and hands me a card "nothing is wrong silly I'm going around inviting all my friends to a get together tonight, I hope you will be there, its tonight at 7 don't be late okay" she smiles and jogs off running up to ino, I'm jealous of sakura I know Naruto-kun really likes her and I don't why. I shake my head and start walking to the hiking trail, gotta get those thoughts out of my head. I get to the trail and I see itachi and sasuke sitting at a picnic table talking away, I can see they are talking about something serious, so I keep walking hoping they won't notice me I'm still embarrassed about what sasuke said last night, if he does like me I can feel my face lighting up like a tomato. "hiya" I jump and look it's itachi smiling away " what are you thinking about you're so red" he chuckles and brushes my cheek. I blush even worse and I start playing with my hair" how are you today itachi" I really need the subject to change I didn't even know he was beside me. "I'm great, about to head out for a mission with the hokage so can you do me a favor while I'm gone"? I look up at him with my eyebrow up "what's up"? " I need you to feed my cat while I'm gone do you mind"? I smile and look up at him " yeah I have no problem doing that I love animals" "great"! he hugs me tight then runs off "gotta go bye guys" Guys? I look to the table where sasuke was, but he wasn't there. "Looking for me"? he whispers in my ear as he is standing behind me and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. "y-y-you u-uchihas are great at sneaking up on p-people" I turn around and look up at him. " yeah you can say that" he smiles and winks at me. gah why is he so handsome and acting like this towards me now! He is wearing black jeans and a black tank top with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. "are you g-going to the party tonight sakura invited me but I don't know If I want to go". He runs his hands through his hair, why is that so sexy geez. "I don't know if you go I'll go" he smiles and looks down at me stepping closer. I take a step back blushing softly, well then I'll go knowing I have you there m-might ease my m-mind, I should head home and change though so ill see you later" I turn around and start heading home "ill see you at 6" I hear him shout that and I dart home. No no no no its not a date, its just two friends going together yeah that's it. Geez what should I wear, everyone is telling me to get over Naruto, so I have been slightly with the way he treats sakura it's hard not to. Ill dress to impress I hold my chin up high and head to the wardrobe. I ended up wearing a black skirt that went down to my ankles, but it had a slit all the way to my high thigh and I wore a white sweater that had a cut out on my chest to show off my cleavage my hair half up half down. I stare at myself in the mirror and hold my chin up I can do this! I hear a knock at my door and instantly start regretting wearing this I forgot that sasuke was coming here. I go down stairs and open the door and see an extremely handsome sasuke. His hair was out of his face for once and he was wearing a black sweater and black pants. I blush softly he won't say anything he is just staring at me. I look around him and notice it is snowing, "good thing w-we are wearing sweaters" I point up and he looks up and chuckles " yeah you're right' he looks down back at me ' you look stunning hinata" I blush and look down "t-thank you s-sasuke, you look h-handsome as-well" I blush even worse, gah I hate stuttering and I hate blushing so bad. He smiles and chuckles "come on were going to be late if we stay and talk longer". We get to the restaurant and head back I see everyone turn our way and kiba whistles at us as we sit down at the table "well don't yall look like a fancy couple" he chuckles and I blush horribly I go to say something but I get cut off by sasuke "thank you dog boy" kiba rolls his eyes and everyone goes on and eats and talks about everything and anything. I just sit there and listen I don't like talking much and I don't think sasuke does either he hasn't talked much since we got here. I look up at him and he catches me looking and I blush and look away quickly. Dang it hinata he's going to think I was staring. " you know I don't mind it when you stare" he whispers in my ear and sits back up smiling my blush goes up another ten points Geez this man is such a jerk. I go to look up at him and say something, but I got interrupted by Naruto standing up clapping his hands "alright everybody I have some news I wanna share with everyone" his smiles gets even bigger as sakura stands up beside him and I can feel my heart hurting already. I feel a arm slide around my waist and squeeze gently I look at sasuke as he pulls me in closer. I smile softly but the pain won't go away, Naruto puts his arms around sakura" were finally dating everyone"! "congratulations guys!" "its about time"! I can hear everyone cheer them on, but my chest is hurting so bad I look down and I can feel like the tears coming and sasuke pulls me in closer and whispers in my ear" are you okay, do we need to leave"? I shake my head no and get myself together and smile up at him trying to hide my pain." It's okay sasuke thank you" I wait there and lean on to sasuke as he pulls me in closer, I just want to be respectful I wait a little while longer as everyone calms down, I take my last sip of water and stand up. "sorry everyone I have to go early I forgot I had some business to attend to tonight". "alright see ya later hinata thank you for coming" Naruto says smiling. My heart hurts as I see this image, but I leave quickly holding back the tears. I walk outside and take a deep breath looking up at the beautiful snow falling. I feel someone hugging me from behind and instantly can sense that it's a sasuke. "I can kill that bastard if you want me to, their disrespectful asking to come to this… I'm sorry hinata" he lays his head on my shoulder and I can feel the tears coming and I can't hold them back I wrap my arms tightly around sasuke and cry for a long time, I finally stop crying and look up at him wiping my tears and smile. " it's okay' I grab his hands' I did have business matters to attend to, w-would you like to join me, I can use the company" "of course beautiful" he stands beside me as we walk are arms entwined as we walk and I head towards itachi's home I need to feed the cat. I arrive at the address itachi have me and sasuke coughed "um hinata what are you doing at my house, I mean if your business is to come home with me you just had to say so" he leans down in front of my face smiling a wicked smile. I blush so bad I feel like I'm going to explode" no no no itachi told me to come here and take care of his cat while he was gone because he gets lonely" as I say that sasuke smiles and opens the door " go on then". I walk in and there is no sign of a cat I see sasuke sitting on the couch but there is no cat anywhere I have looked everywhere. "sasuke I can't find the cat" he chuckles and smiles " I'm the cat itachi was being a smart ass" I start laughing and sit down beside him " I should thought of that' I start letting my hair down, my head is killing me' I bet you think I'm silly now" he smiles and leans back staring at me "not at all you trust everyone because you have a kind heart, that's one thing I like about you " I start bush again and stand up" I should be heading home a lot of things have happened tonight and I don't want father to be angry with me being at a boys house". Sasuke pulls me back down on the couch but I landed in his lap straddling him, I can feel my skirt ripping and I can feel my face bursting. "s-s-sasuke" he puts one of his hands on my lower back and rubs it gently and with the other hand brushing my long hair out of my face. "will you go out with me" he looks me in the eyes with such a caring face how can I say no I do like him, but I can't say anything I'm frozen. I look down at him smiling softly he can tell I'm flustered "if you push me a away I'll take it as a no" he pulls me closer by my neck and he sits up getting closer he smiles softly as he gets closer and he puts his soft lips on mine, I kiss back feeling the passion in his kiss and I return the same amount, I slide my hands on his shoulders and up to his hair and he slowly pulls away and I'm blushing extremely bad he smiles looking down at me " I take that as a yes beautiful" he brushed my hair behind my ear and I nod smiling "y-yes sasuke" I swallow hard as he stands us both up and I look down and notice my skirt has ripped all the way up and you can see my undergarments I blush extremely bad as I notice it and cover it with my hands "s-s-sasuke ummm my s-skirt" he leans over and looks and chuckles "come with me" he grabs my hand and leads me to his room and he grabs a pair of paints " you're smaller than me but this is the best I can do ' he smiles and heads out the door' ill be waiting down stairs to walk you home" I take my skirt off and put his pants and come out and throw away my skirt as I walk by the trash bin. I see sasuke standing by door. "I'm ready sasuke" He turns around and smiles at me and opens the door for me we head walking home holding hands. " I like seeing you in my clothes, maybe next time I should rip your shirt" I blush horrible and hide my face " y-you're making me blush s-sasuke". He steps in front of me and pulls my hair back and I look up at him " don't ever hide this beautiful face from me" he leans down and kisses me softly, I kiss him back gently and pull back "s-s-sasuke my father might see us" he smiles and leans back sliding his hands in his hair, " you sure do tease well beautiful" I chuckle and kiss his cheek " when will I see you again" he smiles and looks down " I'll be back here tomorrow " I nod and walk in the house and lay down on my bed.. AHHHHHH I'm with sasuke. I can't believe this. I wake up with old tears on my pillow, but I feel slightly better I'm extremely happy to be with sasuke I wish for us to be happy.

A couple of weeks later

I wake up and slide on my short shorts and a black shirt that has one sleeve on the left side and a spaghetti strap on the right. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walk down stairs and I hear people talking. I walk in the main room and I see my father talking to sasuke, father looks up at me and tilts his head toward the kitchen meaning for me to walk away. I walk in the kitchen and cook me some breakfast and sit down and eat soon after I'm done eating my father walks in " hinata sasuke has asked me for permission to be with you, I have given him my permission, I want you to be happy" he walks off after that and I walk in the main room and smile seeing sasuke he stands up and reaches for my hand and kisses it softly, " want to go do something". I nod and follow him out the door. Lucky us there is a fair going and were walking around having an amazing time I haven't ever seen sasuke smile so much. I see sakura and Naruto walking this way and I see sakura waving us down. "we don't have to go over there hinata" sasuke squeezes my hip to reassure me" no its okay their our f-friends after all" we walk over there, and they start talking everything and I try to listen but Its so hard my ears are drowning them out on their own. "hey hinata treating him good in bed I see sasuke hasn't stopped smiling" Naruto nudges my arm and sasuke gives Naruto a glare" don't speak that way towards her" sasuke steps between me and Naruto. I pull on sasukes coat "let's just go p-please" sasuke grabs my hand and we walk past them and he nudges Naruto with his shoulder as we walk by and we walk out of the fair. " why didn't you let me say anything more to him! Do you still care for him"? he lets go of my hand and walks in front of me running his hand through his hair "n-n-no I don't I only care for you s-sasuke, I just didn't want to make a scene. I'm sorry" I look down getting teary eyed. He walks up to me and kisses me on the forehead " I shouldn't have shouted I'm sorry, he just really fired me up by saying that to you". I hug him tightly.

1 week later

Me and sasuke are on a date and sasuke is holding me tightly I sense someone coming "sasuke someone is coming" " I know it's just itachi" he points and by the time I look up itachi is standing beside us smiling wide " you took very good care of my cat" he winks and chuckles, I start blushing and chuckle. "what is it itachi I don't think you came here so fast to tease hinata". Sasuke lets go of me and walks towards him " the hokage wants to see you its about a mission". Sasuke turns around and gives me a kiss on the forehead " ill be back where are you going so I can come find you" " I can head to your house I was going to cook us a meal anyways I can get started earlier" I smile softly looking up at him and he slides the key in my hand" ill be back shortly" and kisses me gently and I kiss him back blushing and then both Uchiha's are gone in a flash. I go buy the food I will need and go to sasukes house and I open the door smiling. This would feel nice coming home and my sasuke. I blush as indecent thoughts come to my head. I start cooking and when I'm almost done I feel hands around my waist and kiss on my neck. I turn around blushing and smile seeing my love and I give him kiss. He looks down at me and smiles. " I wish I could come home to you every day beautiful" I blush and chuckle "me to". He hugs me tightly and then sighs. " I have to go on a mission I shouldn't be gone more than a week". I sadly look up at him, " how soon do you have to leave"? I wrap my arms around his neck. And he sighs and kisses me again passionately" I have to leave now I'm sorry beautiful" I smile softly and kiss his cheek" it's okay I understand it's our job' I run my hand through the back of his head I love playing with his hair " be careful please" I kiss him gently and pull away but he pulls me back and kisses me harder sliding his tongue between my lips swirling it around mine. I lean against him and melt in his arms returning the kiss, he picks me up and sets me on the counter he pulls back smiling and kisses my neck and I let out a small moan blushing even worse. Hinata get a hold of yourself. He puts his hands on my thighs and spreads them and he takes the step closer standing between my thighs now and he kisses my neck. "I'm going to miss you my hinata" I grab his hair gently and moan arching my back" I am going to miss you to, but you should get going my love you will be late" he groans, and he stands up kissing my forehead. " I hate when your right" he kisses me one more time then heads out the door. While he is gone I talked to my father and I am keeping with his house and itachi they both left on the mission. I'm worried it's been two weeks now I hope they are okay. I sleep in his bed once more and I start crying. Uchihas you better come back home. I wake up that morning and I feel someone's arm around me I quickly grabbed the kunai under my pillow and turn around and straddle them holding it to their neck. I look down at that culprit and I see his black hair and those beautiful dark eyes of his. I start tearing up " honey you can move the kunai now" I chuckle and put it down I look back down and stare I can't help but to start he has no shirt on and I can see his ripped muscles and his scars, his hair is messy, and his eyes are barely open. I lean down and kiss him gently " I'm glad your home I missed you" he hugs me tightly and lays me down beside him " I missed you to beautiful". He holds me close and I look down smiling. Then it hits me I'm in his white button up shirt and no bra and no pants just my underwear. I didn't have to worry about it because he was never home. " ummmm s-s-s-s-sasuke" he groans and opens one eye"hm" I need to change I didn't expect you to be home and I am very indecent " he slowly brings his hand up on thigh and brings it up to my waist" if you have to fine I'm enjoying the view " he winks as he looks down my shirt and I notice you can see all the way down with how I'm laying I blush horribly and cover my self up. "I h-hate you" he kisses me gently and pulls me close I put my arms around his neck pulling on his hair we deepen the kiss and twist our tongues together. He slides his hands on my butt and pulls me and I can feel him hard between my legs. He pushes me gently on my back and gets on top of me kissing my neck sucking on it gently and I moan as I gently scratch his back. He takes his hand and rips the buttons off of the shirt and starts kissing my chest before I could cover myself "s-sasuke " I softly moan his name, he starts sucking on my nipple and I arch my back moaning I pull his hair softly. He slowly goes down licking my torso all the way and pulls off my underwear" I love you hinata" he kisses my inner thigh "mmm I love you to s-s-sasuke" I blush horribly and cover my face. He starts kissing me closer and closer to the spot and then he starts licking and sucking, I moan loud and squirm under him he gets on his knees and takes his boxers off. He leans down and kisses me gently and I can taste myself on him " sasuke I've n-n-never d-done this before" I blush worse and cover my face, he moves my hands and kisses me and licks my lip " I'm glad to hear that because I want to be your first and your last beautiful' he kisses my neck all the way up to my ear' are you ready love"? "y-yes" I kiss his shoulder he slowly puts himself in me and I moan loud as I arch my back up and he pushes it even farther in me " you okay" he kisses my shoulder "y-yes it f-feels good" he starts going in and out and the pain goes away and now it feels amazing I moan louder as he goes faster and thrusts really hard and I almost scream and scratch his back, I moan in his neck. "s-sasuke I t-think I'm about to" he starts going faster and I can't talk I scream out his name as we cum at the same time and he flops down on top of me and kisses my neck" hinata you're amazing" he whispers in my ear. I smile and blush " s-so are you s-sasuke" he gets up and, on his hands, and leans down and kisses me passionately and I return the kiss smiling. He lays down beside me and curls me in so we are spooning. " hey hinata I have question" " yes my love" I smile and hold his hand on my chest. He leans in and kisses my neck "will you marry me" I smile wide and turn back at him " YES"! I hug him and we hold each other all night.

The end


End file.
